The Sadist and Masochist
by TakeyamaDemiChryst
Summary: From the last episode of 'MM' and how I believed it should've ended


Taro Sado was with his friends inside the Second Voluntary club celebrating a special day for a god. That god was Mio Isurugi. Today was her birthday. With the help of Arashiko Yuno, Tatsukichi Hayama, Yumi Mamiya, Michiru Onigawara, Noa Hiiragi, Taro was able to keep Mio distracted long enough for her surprise birthday party to be set up. A wonderful celebration it was, as it was able to shatter the usual tsundere Mio had usually put on and reveal the emotional side kept tightened inside her.

Everyone started to go home for the night.

"See you all later!" Taro told everyone in the hallway. Likewise, everyone responded with their goodbyes, except for Yumi who said to Taro she would be happy if he were to be sent to Hell.

Taro started to walk home when he felt something yank his wrist

"Butarou" A short, blonde girl with a black headband said to Taro in a no-nonsense tone.

"Senpai?" Taro said to Mio.

"Come inside the Club. I wanna talk to you." Mio started back inside the club. Taro wondered what she wanted. If it was to make him stay up all night in a cold bath… Oh how delightful the thought sounded Taro walked back inside. Taro found Mio sitting on a table. Mio pointed to a chair designed for a kindergartner 2 feet from there.

"Sit." She ordered. Likewise, Taro did so. Taro noticed she was holding a riding crop. Oh, the fantasies that were going on in his mind right now! Mio brushed the tip of the riding crop on Taro's

"Just what am I going to do with you, you disgusting excuse for a dog? No. Even dogs have more dignity than you do." Mio said to Taro with a sadistic smile. "Making me hunt you down myself in an effort to celebrate my birthday." Mio hit Taro with the riding crop. Taro laughed happily upon crop injury.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Mio smiled as she kept hitting Taro with the crop.

"I'm the most vile creature ever to walk on this planet!" Taro said happily as Mio kept whipping him. His masochism was acting up. The more Mio hit him, the more hot Taro was getting. Mio used her foot to push Taro down. Mio walked over to Taro and pressed her foot on his chest.

"_Her beautiful foot is crushing against my pathetic chest! Oh please, hit me more Senpai!_" Taro thought. Mio kept pressing her foot on him, but suddenly she stopped.

"Senpai?" Taro asked as soon as his masochism died down. He noticed Mio had his back toward him. He saw Mio was shaking a bit. Her hand clutched onto her riding crop. Mio dropped her crop to the ground. Surprised that she would drop her favorite weapon, Taro walked towards her.

"No! Don't come any closer!" Mio yelled at him. It sounded like she was scared. Taro could hear her crying. Taro walked around to see her hair covering her face.

"Senpai, what's wrong?" Taro pulled her face up gently. Taro saw Mio's cheeks had tears running down them. Her eyes were filled with pools of sadness. Mio pressed her face against Taro's chest and embraced him. Taro, in return, hugged her back. Mio cried into Taro's chest.

"_Why is she crying? Did I do something wrong? No. Even if I had, she would've punished me for it. So… why is Senpai sad?"_ Taro thought.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Mio pounded her fists onto Taro's chest while she roared with a combination of anger and melancholy.

"What? What did I do?" Taro asked. Mio pushed him onto the floor. Mio sat on his legs and pulled his face towards hers

"I…I…I…I…" Though she was angry and sad, Taro saw Mio was blushing.

"I love you! That's why I hate you! I hate you for being so kind and I hate myself for loving you!" Mio roared into Taro's face while she cried. Mio put her face on Taro's shoulder and sobbed. Taro hugged her gently. He was shocked that a girl who liked to beat him would be in love with him. After a few minutes, Mio had stopped crying. Her tight embrace around Taro lessened to a gentle hug.

"T…Ta…ro-chan… can you… feel my heart?" Mio whispered to Taro. Mio grabbed Taro's hand and placed it on her heart. Taro could feel her heart beating.

"Yes." Taro's voice was quiet, but audible enough for Mio to hear. "Senpai-" Taro started but Mio cut him off.

"Please, don't call me Senpai. Call me Mio-chan." Mio said to Taro. By now, the two's faces were red. Taro gazed into Mio's eyes.

"I never knew… how sparkling your eyes were." Taro whispered to Mio. Mio smiled sincerely. Taro's focus changed from Mio's eyes to her lips. "Mio-chan… may I… kiss you?"

"Yes." Mio blushed a scarlet red. Taro placed his hands on Mio's cheeks. Mio's eyes closed. She could feel Taro's face move towards her lips. Kiss. Both their lips now touched each other. Taro felt Mio's cheeks getting warmer and her heart beating faster. Mio never knew how soft Taro's lips were. Until now.

"_Taro-chan, I love you. You say you're a masochist, but you're kind and you help others around you. Even me a horrible person like me. I've loved you from the moment I noticed, but I didn't want to say anything._" Mio said in her mind, as if she wanted Taro to hear her but not break off the kiss. As if by coincidence, Taro heard her and responded.

"_Senp-Mio-chan. You may put on a defensive demeanor, but I knew you have a kind heart. Ever since you've started the Second Voluntary Club, you've done nothing but help people. That's what I love about you_" Taro replied mentally. The cute couple continued to kiss. After about 34 seconds, which seemed to last for 2 hours, Taro and Mio broke off their kiss, breathing heavily. After catching their breath, the two looked at each other and smiled. Taro traced his hand to Mio's and gently grabbed it. Mio giggled. Taro poked his finger on Mio's stomach, making her giggle more. An evil smile came over Taro. He placed his hands on Mio's stomach and tickled her. Mio fell to the floor laughing while Taro tickled her.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Taro laughed evilly while tickling her. Mio kept bursting into giggles.

"T-Taro-chan! Please stop!" Mio said between giggles. In a quick movement, Taro stopped tickling her and gave her a quick kiss. Mio looked at him. Taro broke off the kiss and held out his hand to help her stand up as he stood.

Taro and Mio walked out of school, hand in hand, at midnight.

"Um, Mio-chan." Taro started.

"Hm?" Mio looked at him.

"Does this mean… I'm your boyfriend?" Mio gave Taro a happy looked that said 'Of course, silly!' Taro turned to her face and planted another kiss on her. Mio stood on her toes and kissed back.

"_Taro-chan is my birthday gift._" Mio thought to herself.


End file.
